My Love Is With You Forever
by Cappuccino-Dreams
Summary: Arthur and Matthew are two very happy teenagers. They're also boyfriends. Matthew's parents get suspicious if their son really is "only friends" with that bushy-browed boy. Soon they make a harsh decision, and Matthew has to move back to Canada forever.


**About Café Asia**

First of all... I'M SO SORRY ;A; I haven't updated in _forever_ and the third chapter isn't nearly finished yet! This is because of... a bit of schoolwork, a lot of rp-ing and most of all, laziness. I'm terribly sorry, you guys. You've been giving me such lovely reviews too ;A; I can't say when I'll update, but it's summer break soon, so it shouldn't be too long now!

**This fanfic right here**

...I've been obsessed with the song "September" by Daughtry lately. So I wrote a fanfic based on it, but soon it evolved into something else (meaning, it doesn't have that much to do with the song anymore xD;;) ...I don't even know what to say about this. There's going to be two more chapters, though! And oh, they're not Nations here, so it's AU o3o

**Characters**: Matthew & Arthur  
**Pairing:** EngCan**  
Genre:** ...I don't know. Romance/Hurt/Comfort?  
**Rating**: T (There's only kisses and fluff)  
**Notes: **It's an AU, where they're not Nations, but simply Matthew and Arthur. They're also teens here, around 16-17 years old. I want to kill Mattie's parents.

* * *

_**September 15**__**th**__**, 2005**_

It was the middle of September and it was raining yet again. Usually you'd stay inside on such a day, right? Well, there were two people who didn't. The two males were out, dancing and being genuinely happy. It could have been because they were just feeling silly or perhaps because they were in each other's company, not even rain being able to ruin their happiness. It could have been both.

The two males were absolutely soaked, but it seemed they didn't care at all. They laughed as they embraced each other and did an Eskimo kiss. Ah, an item, weren't they? Teenage love was certainly a sweet, sweet thing. The taller of the two, who had blond and slightly wavy hair with soft, violet eyes smiled warmly at his smaller partner.

"Arthur… let's do this again sometime…" The embrace on the smaller body became tighter. He didn't mean to just be silly in the rain, but to simply enjoy time together in doing things like these.

"Of course Matthew… whenever you want to." The other male, who had tousled, sandy blond hair and vibrant green eyes smiled back at the taller boy, Matthew. The two simply smiled at each other before meeting in a quick and soft kiss. They did not need to get passionate outside in the rain.

* * *

_**January 13**__**th**__**, 2006**_

It was the middle of January and it was cold, but not freezing-your-ass-off cold. At least not for Matthew. After all, he was Canadian and had grown up with a cold climate. "Cold" being around -25'C every day, though he was used to warmer temperature too. His family had moved around a lot… until they decided to move to the other side of the pond – The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. However, his partner was not faring as well… He was British and therefore not as used to such cold. The winters in London were most often mild. Alas, it was an understatement to say the Brit was shaking at -20'C.

"Matt, can we go back now? I'm afraid my bloody arse will freeze off in this climate…" Arthur looked at his boyfriend. He was as beautiful as when he first laid eyes upon him, that year ago. Maybe even more so, as tiny snowflakes had begun to slowly fall down from the sky, making the Canadian glitter and the sun made it look like he was shining. The Canadian teenager was certainly his angel... The Brit almost felt bad for asking to go home. Almost.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ cold~" The Canadian couldn't help but chuckle at Arthur's face. He really was 'freezing his bloody arse off', wasn't he? He let a soft and gentle smile make its way on his face as he stepped closer to his boyfriend and embraced him in a hug. He felt rather than saw Arthur blush. It was so typical of him to be shy of affection even when they were alone out in the nowhere. Matthew gently rubbed the others back in slow, warm circles.

"Are you getting warmer now...?" He let the question come out in a whisper, breathing in the older boy's ear.

Oh, that sent tingles down Arthur's spine... He couldn't help but blush harder as he nuzzled against the others scarf clad neck.

"Yes, a bit..." Arthur murmured as he didn't want to be too loud either. He was afraid it would break this moment. Suddenly a thought came into his mind. What if he would never be able to share a moment like this with the one he loved again? What if they suddenly got separated? What if... what if they never saw each other again...? The Brit felt tears prick his eyes and he quickly shook his head to get rid of such thoughts.

Matthew sensed his lover's sudden discomfort and became worried. "Arthur...? Is something wrong?" He looked down at the mop of hair as he gently patted the shorter boy's back. He became surprised when Arthur tilted his head to look at him. His usually composed lover's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and fear was clearly visible in those beautiful orbs. Matthew felt a gloved hand on his cheek as those orbs bored deep into his own eyes.

"Matthew... Promise me that we will always be together... together forever, no matter what." Arthur was dead serious but his expression softened a tad bit when Matthew put a hand over his own, smaller one.

"...I promise. Of course we'll be together forever... Not even death will be able to bring us apart." That warm, loving smile made his proper British heart melt and he smiled just as warmly back. Their embrace tightened and they met in a warm, sensual kiss.

The snow continued to gently fall as the pair continued to seal their promise.

* * *

_**June 18**__**th**__**, 2006**_

"What? I... tell me you're joking. Matt, tell me it's a joke!"

"I'm not joking... My parents have decided to move back to Canada. Permanently."

The Brit was furious. He couldn't believe it! Matthew's parents had gone and decided such a decision without letting Matthew himself have a say in it! Arthur had never really liked the Canadian's parents... They were too strict even for him, which says a lot. They also seemed to throw glares at him whenever he visited. Matthew had begged to keep their relationship a secret from his parents and as soon as he met them he understood why. It was no wonder Matthew were always so careful and soft spoken. He simply didn't have any say in matters.

"Matthew... You can't be accepting this."

"I'm not, but I can't change anything... I've voiced my opinion but they refused to even listen." He had tried everything in his power to change his parent's minds but to no avail. They let him talk all he wanted and nodded and promised to think about what he had said. Such lies. He knew that they didn't even listen.

"..." As usual, then. The boy's parents really were despicable. Sure, the Canadian didn't have the biggest backbone but at least he tried to talk back. If only he could take his lover and just run away, move to somewhere far away from both their families and live together, just the two of them. But he knew they were both too young. Neither of them had a job and it was hard finding one these days. They also had school which they couldn't just skip. And exactly where would they go? Flats were expensive right now and all their friends lived in the city... Unless they moved to Canada but fat chance of _that_ happening. Maybe they could live at his family's summer house for a while...?

Matthew tilted his head at the shorter man who had suddenly gone quiet. He knew that expression. He was thinking deeply about a serious matter and that glint in his eyes gave away about what. He sighed deeply but couldn't help but smile. He would love to run away too... but he also knew of the problems. His family would probably call the police and look all over for him too. That wouldn't help at all. Matthew moved closer to his British partner and cupped his soft, slightly round face and leant down to rest his forehead against the others. Arthur startled a bit and looked up into the warm but incredibly sad, incredibly violet eyes.

"Arthur... It's a wonderful idea, but we can't. I'm sorry, but we just can't."

"...I know. At least we'll be able to send texts and letters and phone each other." It was alright. He could live with that... for now. They would meet again when they were old enough to live by themselves.

"About that..." Matthew sounded so sad. Arthur was looking at him funnily before his eyes widened in realization. He couldn't mean...

"Mum and dad don't want us to have any sort of communication. So... they'll read my texts and they haven't even told me _where_ in Canada we're moving... not even what province. Heh, they're such bastards." His voice was cracking... It was obvious he hated his caretakers. It was also obvious that he was about to cry any second now.

As soon as Arthur heard those words he felt like bursting. He was about to go on a rant about such an indecent thing, but as soon as he saw Matthew's face he stopped himself. Complaining certainly wouldn't help at all. Instead he tightly hugged the taller male and started to stroke his hair. Instantly the others arms came around him and the Briton could feel him shaking violently, obviously crying torrents of tears.

"Hush my angel... We're going to manage... somehow. I'll find a way, don't you worry..." He whispered quietly as he hoped he really would find a solution to this damned situation.

They stayed like that for hours, just hugging and comforting each other.

* * *

_**June 30**__**th**__**, 2006**_

"Arthur I..." I'm leaving tomorrow. It was so easy to say in front of the mirror. But now... He couldn't even utter the 'L' in 'leaving'. The miserable Canadian looked down, feeling so weak. He had tried _everything_, from begging to threatening, from doing chores to throw tantrums, from talking logically to whining. Obviously nothing had worked. He was stubborn, but so were his parents, and now the time had come for farewell. Just the thought of parting with his lover made him teary. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he bit his lip, trying hard to not sob and he startled, lifting his head to look up at the other. His dear Brit wore a pained expression. He was smiling, but it was obviously forced.

"Matthew... I know." He understood. He knew that Goddamn family of his would leave as soon as bloody possible. It had only been two weeks since the announcement... And tomorrow is July 1st. Matthew's birthday. At least they were nice enough to let his son do whatever he wanted with that time. This meant spend time and say farewell to his few friends, and also to have a birthday party with said friends. And spend time with him, of course. However... now their time was out. He enveloped the other into his strong, but slightly shaking arms, holding him in a warm, secure embrace. The taller boy desperately hugged back, not wanting to ever let go as he buried his face into the shorter teenager's neck.

They stayed like that, simply holding each other. No kisses, no playful gropes... simply holding each other.

* * *

_**July 1**__**st**__**, 2006**_

Arthur decided to not wave him off at the airport. He refused to say 'farewell' and if he were there Mr. And Mrs. Williams would probably just scold him anyway. Besides, he was positive they would meet again. Some day... hopefully soon. God, would it be boring to return to school or what?

Wherever he went, whatever he did, he just couldn't stop thinking about his forever lover.

* * *

The lad was disappointed that his dear Brit had not come to the airport, but he was also happy. There were no need for farewells and he didn't want his parents to start a stupid fight or argument with the love of his life. That wouldn't be the best parting gift.

He sighed dreamily as he boarded the plane, not being able to keep his thoughts away from his bushy-browed future husband. Hopefully.

He didn't sleep at all. Matthew simply looked out of the window, thinking, dreaming. He didn't have any appetite either, but he forced himself to eat anything, even plane food. Being depressed wouldn't help. They would met soon enough, they just had to. He let a soft smile graze his lips as his violet eyes fluttered close, soon drifting off into a light, happy dream.

_Only you have the key to my heart._

* * *

Drop a review? c:

(Or else I'll send Mr. And Mrs. Williams on you D )


End file.
